Halloween plans
by Viova
Summary: After all his plans were cancelled Kirino thought he'd be spending halloween alone until Shindou showed up at the door, escaping from a party at his own place. rantaku - oneshot - Happy Halloween!


**So i finally write something but its not an update... i meant to post this on halloween but i had to leave before i could finish it so its a bit rushed but at least im starting to feel like writing again! happy late halloween everyone!**

* * *

><p>Kirino sighed, staring at his phone. He had made plans with 3 different people for Halloween, and each and every one of them got cancelled. First, he was going to take his little sister out trick-or-treating, then she decided to go with her friends instead. Then, he was going to go to his cousins' house and just hang around and scare trick-or-treaters. When that was cancelled, he was going to go to Tenmas house for a Halloween party with the team, but that ended up being cancelled to.<br>Kirino always loved Halloween, it was one of his favorite holidays. He loved dressing up and seeing people in costumes and eating unhealthy amounts of candy, but it seemed he would be spending Halloween alone this year. His older brother ended up going to some college Halloween party and even his mother was going out with her friends.  
>Kirino looked up when he heard his bedroom door creak open and a big fluffy grey dog walked up to the bed, where Kirino was sitting. He reached down to scratch behind the dogs ears,<br>"Looks like it's just gonna be you and me, Chi." He said to the dog. He heard the clicking of heels running up the stairs, followed by a knock on his door. Not even waiting for Kirino to reply, his mother opened the door and peered in,  
>"I'm about to leave Ranmaru, don't forget to let Chi out before you go to bed!"<br>Kirino nodded, "I won't. have fun with your friends, mom!" he replied, earning a smile from mom, who waved before closing the door and rushing back down the stairs.  
>Kirino fell back onto his pillow. He could never remember spending Halloween alone. He was always doing <em>something<em>. Kirino rolled onto his stomach and picked up his phone, flipping through the contacts, naming what each person was doing in his head as he went past their names. _'Tenmas at that family party, Sangoku is with his younger siblings, hamano's taking advantage of a discount for fishing at night, same with Hayami, Tsurugi's babysitting—can't imagine how that's going, Kariya's volunteering at that haunted house with Amagi and Kurama…'_ these thoughts continued until he came upon a certain name. He stared at the name Shindou Takuto. He had no idea what Shindou was doing. He was too wrapped up in his disappointment to even ask what his best friend was doing for Halloween. Just as he was about to hit the call button, the doorbell rang.  
>Kirino stood up and opened the door, watching Chi run down the stairs to bark at the doorbell, Kirino himself following a few seconds later. He grabbed a bowl of candy and opened the door, expecting a trick-or-treater, but was instead met with the sight of his best friend leaning on the wall beside the door, impatiently glancing at his watch.<br>"Shindou!" Kirino greeted with a smile, "Come on in!" Shindou smiled in return and stepped inside. "Are you not doing anything either?" Kirino asked.  
>Shindou shrugged, "Well my parents are having a party but it's just a bunch of adults drinking and stuff." Shindou abandoned his shoes at the front door and the two friends entered Kirino's living room. Kirino promptly sat down and starting eating the candy in the bowl that was still in his arms,<br>"did you at least have a costume?" Kirino asked. Shindou shook his head,  
>"Nah, I didn't bother to get one together since I won't have anywhere to wear it."<br>Kirino frowned,  
>"Oh come on, even if you're not going out anywhere dressing up is still fun!" He reached out and grabbed Shindou's wrist, pulling his friend along as he walked, "Here, I have some stuff in my basement you could use!" he continued, opening a door and exposing the staircase down to his basement.<p>

"Kirino, you really don't have to do this…" Shindou insisted. Despite Shindou's statement, Kirino continued to pull him down the stairs.  
>Kirino's basement was fairly small. There was a tiny hall with two doors. Through one, there was an old couch in front of a TV surrounded by consoles and wires. There was a mini-fridge and a microwave stuffed in between some boxes in the corner of the room. This room was the hideaway that Kirino's older brother spent most of his time in. Kirino led Shindou through the other door into a storage room. It was a little bigger than the other room, and was filled with boxes stacked on boxes. Some of them were still sealed shut from when Kirino moved to Inazuma Town 7 years ago. Kirino continued to pull Shindou along, not stopping to let Shindou safely pass over some boxes, resulting in Shindou constantly tripping and stumbling around. He let out a sigh of relief when Kirino finally stopped and started to open up a box. Shindou looked over Kirino's shoulder, and since he had to look down at the same time since Kirino was shorter then him Shindou was basically resting his head on Kirino's shoulder.<br>"You were a vampire for Halloween for as long as I can remember, Shindou," Kirino finally said, "Why don't we switch it up this year." Shindou gave a small smile,  
>"Well what kind of stuff do you have? As long as I can remember you've been a witch for Halloween, so what's in this box? All 7 of your witch costumes?"<br>Kirino gave a low, sarcastic laugh, "Oh very funny, Shindou, why don't you try putting one on then. You've never been a witch."  
>Shindou stood up straight and Kirino turned around with a black witch hat in his hands. He had to stand on his tippy-toes so he could reach Shindou's head to put the hat on him, "I think I have an outfit that'll fit you in that box over there…" Kirino said, gesturing to a nearby box. He began to move towards it when he tripped over a small box on the floor. In a panic, he grabbed onto Shindou in an attempt to stop the fall, but instead ended up bringing his friend down with him.<br>Luckily the floor was carpet so it didn't hurt as much, but Kirino still felt the impact on the back of his head. That wasn't the only thing he felt though. Kirino opened his eyes only to see Shindou's wide brown eyes staring back at him. He felt Shindou's lips push against his own, as Shindou had fallen on top of Kirino when he was pulled down. Kirino stayed frozen in his spot, not trying to push Shindou off. He wasn't sure if he didn't move because he was just shocked, or because he was actually enjoying it. He was brought back from his thoughts when Shindou pulled himself off of Kirino, and he did, Kirino found himself wishing that Shindou didn't move.  
>"S-sorry about that…" Shindou stammered, face red. He reached a hand down to Kirino, who still has his 'eyes locked onto Shindou's lips, lost in thought.<br>"I, uh, it's fine…" Kirino finally said, taking Shindou's hand and pulling himself up, not breaking his stare at Shindou's face the whole time.  
>"L-let's just get back to putting a costume together!" Kirino said with a smile, attempting to laugh it all off and turning back to the box, only to bump into Shindou, was standing in front of it. Kirino looked up to Shindou to apologize, only to find their faces extremely close. Kirino also noticed that their hands were still intertwined. Before either of them could say anything or even move, a cough at the door caught their attention. Both of their gazes shot to the door, only to see Kirino's older brother standing there, trying to suppress a laugh.<br>"I just got back and was gonna say hi but it seems you're a bit busy Ranmaru!" He let out through his giggles, adding a wink at the end. Kirino's face was instantly as red as a tomato,  
>"I-it's not like that Jean!" He tried to protest, but his brother had already left Kirino and Shindou alone and escaped to his game room hideaway.<br>Kirino stared at his feet, hoping his blush would fade. Shindou awkwardly shuffled his feet. Kirino statement echoed in his head, _it's not like that_. It may 'not be like that' but Shindou wished it was. Every time he saw Kirino's beautiful face light up every morning when he waved at him when they walked to school, he wished it was 'like that'. Every time Kirino asked Shindou if he could help dry his hair in the locker room after practice, he wished it was 'like that'.  
>"Why isn't it 'like that'?" Shindou wondered aloud, realizing what he said a few moments later and stammering out some random syllables as he wished he could take back what he said. Kirino froze, glancing at Shindou, face still red, before bringing his gaze back to the floor,<br>"Well, do you want it to be like that?" he said quietly.  
>Shindou didn't reply. He was debating his next move. <em>Fuck it.<em> He thought. He was tired of beating around bush and just decided to be direct in his actions. He brought his hand to Kirino's chin, turning his head to face him, before Shindou leaned in and planted a kiss on Kirino's lips.  
>"It can be 'like that' if you want it to" Shindou whispered in Kirino's ear after he broke the kiss.<br>Kirino tried to open his mouth to respond, but he couldn't find the words. He didn't know how to respond. He wanted more than anything to be with Shindou, but since he didn't think it would ever happen, he never even considered what he'd say in his situation. With every second that passed, Shindou grew more and more uneasy. Maybe he shouldn't have just went and kissed him. Shindou was about to apologize and say that he should be getting home, but before he could Kirino reached out placed his hands on Shindou's cheeks, pulling him down to kiss him in response.  
>At first he was surprised, but when he realised what was going on, Shindou began to kiss Kirino back. Kirino moved his hands to Shindou's shoulders, pulling him closer. In response to this action, Shindou wrapped his arms around Kirino's waist to pull him slightly forward, so their bodies were touching.<br>About half a minute later they pulled away from each other,  
>"W-well, I like you in 'that way', so I wouldn't mind being with you in 'that way'…" Kirino finally managed to say. He glanced through the doorway to see his brother focused on some game on the tv,<br>"Maybe we should move upstairs, a little more private."  
>"Didn't you want me to find a costume though?" Shindou asked with a slight smile.<br>Kirino grabbed Shindou's hand and started to pull him back up the stairs,  
>"We can find one later." Kirino replied, tightening his grip on Shindou's hand.<p> 


End file.
